vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
OSB
''OSB(O'''uter S'pace' B'eings) Alien Creatures that attacked Earth while the Nobility were in power. The OSB offensive grew fiercer in the latter half of the fifth millennium, their attacks founded on a science entirely unlike that of the Nobilitiy, and due to that they proved extremely effective. Fueled by a super-science some would only term as sorcery, the conflict covered the entire face of the planet----land and sea alike-----and it's said that this was one remote cause of the Nobilitiy's decline. A number of continents sank into the sea, and Noble bases across the solar system were reduced to ash. Following that occurrence, the Nobility began a thousand-year counteroffensive, and after another millennium of stalemate, the OSB suddenly left the galaxy. "the reason for this is unclear," say the Nobility's historical accounts. General Gaskell is said to have at some point driven off the OSB from the southern frontier. The Ultimate Noble Lord Valcua drove them from his domain as well, following the creatures back to their home planet and destroying it with the particle cannon. Prologue For the OSB it was only a matter of time before they ventured out into space for many reasons other than conquest. One reason was their curiosity rivaled that of any other sentient civilization of the many constellations that lay before them in the sea of stars. But a sense of urgency arises when the imminent destruction of their mother planet had made the endeavor all but imperative. As their sun began to expand due to an abnormal nuclear fusion and threatened to engulf the mother planet, the OSB devoted five thousand years to the construction of a massive space fleet. Resting their fates on the stars, they set out for another realm. Tens of thousands of years later, their wandering journey ended with the capture of a lone space probe. After thoroughly researching its mechanism, the OSB decided to set course for the star system that produced this probe. their intent was not peaceful coexistence but invasion and conquest. Domination. Uncharted was just another word for wild. Civilizing the wild in their own image--such was the mission their god had appointed them. They were forgiven any means to carry it out. However this would take another mellennium. Although the OSB had developed a form of light speed technology, they discovered a habitable planet en-route to the probes's birthplace and settled there. They required no longer than a hundred years to make this planet their own. The OSB slaughtered every extant species, and a strange civilization--one that began as amorphous creatures and later took the form of cyborgs---was born. The OSB seemed fated to solitude. Scientist concluded that despite enjoying a period of great prosperity, their civilization would become more isolated and eventually perish. The neighboring star systems were devoid of intelligent life. There were no species left to conquer. Plagued by pangs of existentialism, the OSB redirected their attention to the now-legendary probe and distant stars. Thus with a hundred billion stars reflecting in the bodies of their aircraft, they embarked on a millennium-long journey of conquest. By the time they entered the Earth's solar system, however, the Nobility were already aware of their existence by then. Anticipating an invasion from outer-space, the Nobility had spread an elaborate surveillance network of satellites and planetoid bases through out the star system. The phenomena that humanity had disdained as nonsense and child's play had revealed themselves as unmistakable truths. Among them was the existence of unidentified flying objects---UFOs. That UFOs, long considered nothing more than optical phenomena, had been aggressively engaged in infiltration the planet was kept confidential among the world's governments. The human world established an investigative agency, which concluded UFOs were not merely engaged in observation but laying the foundation for invasion. The Noblity had inherited that knowledge. And prepared accordingly. The first skirmish broke out somewhere near Pluto. Though the Nobility's fleet was crushed by the awesome fire power of the OSB, the existence of the Nobility struck fear in the invaders. Why? blown into space, the Noble Warriors neither froze nor suffocated, but vanished into the void. After entering Pluto's orbit five hundred of so Nobles had drifted around the planet until being rescued. The second battle unfolded in Saturn's orbit but despite an eventual retreat, the Nobility had dealt a great blow to the OSB. Made to reckon with an uncommon foe, the OSB deployed an advance detachment to Earth. By possessing the humans they encountered, the OSB obtained intelligence on their vampire enemies. They were astounded to learn of the Noble gift of immortality. Meanwhile, the vampires captured an unfortunate OSB that had stolen the identity of a Noble. History At the outset of the war a hundred years prior, both the Nobility and the OSB were shocked to discover the powers they had were common. Where as the Nobility turned other creatures into one of their own and controlled their wills by feeding upon their blood, the OSB wielded the same influence over humans via the power of metamorphosis. But though they were able to assume the form of others, the OSB were incapable of breeding like the Nobility. The Nobility stood at a tremendous advantage in the beginning. The OSB's primary weapon was an atomic blaster capable of incinerating objects, but the Nobility were able to reconstitute their forms after being struck by the sizzle of plasma. The OSB were thrown into perfect confusion. The way the immortal Nobility were able to rise again from an atomic blast was beyond comprehension---beyond even the concept of regeneration. Regeneration, as the OSB understood it, signified cell reproduction at the atomic level. Vampire Resurrection defied analysis. It's not until a year later, when---as gleaned from human knowledge---they drove a stake into a Noble's heart, that the OSB grew wiser to the supernatural forces fueling vampiric existence. Only when they bore witness to the Noble succumbing to death's call, his flesh along with his garments crumbling away to dust, did the OSB finally understand the words---''legend, cruse, occult, and evil''--swirling inside the memories of their human prey. Though the Nobles were vulnerable to natural sunlight, they were impervious to the artificial light produced by the OSB. Wooden stakes were ineffective unless driven precisely into the hearts. Such phenomena were best understood as supernatural instead of physical, but since the OSB were only capable of processing reality within the material realm, these supernatural beings shook the OSB and wreaked havoc with their primitive DNA memory. Had the OSB not learned from consuming human knowledge their enemies would have wiped them out in less than a month. Using the slaying methods they also came to destroying the Nobility's defense shields, and the OSB's mothership launched warships and air-crafts to rain countless steel blades down on the Nobles during the day while they slept. The blades pierced them through their coffins, skewering the sleeping vampires while they slept. The Nobility mounted a counter strategy with dimensional shields and telepaths. They recruited humans and Nobles that possessed extrasensory powers and dispatched them through out the land, save for the Capital where few humans dared live. Before the OSBs in human form could brandish their stakes, the telepaths, sensing their murderous intent, aided the Nobility in felling the intruders. Until the covert presence of these telepaths had come to light, the OSB invasion had stalled. Shifting their focus now from the Nobility to the telepaths, they waged an offensive against the formidable counter spies. Their decimation threatened the very survival of the Nobility. The vampires protected and harbored them, and after DNA analysis of the surviving psychics, the Nobility endeavored to engineer new telepaths by breeding the best of their kind. The past century of war had seen the rise and fall of generations of telepaths, with Greylancer just now losing one of a precious few... OSB Moon Base Predicting an even fight in a fight in a battle of brute force the OSB built a permanent base on the far side of the moon in anticipation of a war of attrition. Because the subsisted by altering their form to absorb any energy sources, they required nothing more than solar energy while in their lunar bivouac. The base defense was a barrier that negated or deflected all the Nobility attacks such as antiproton blasts that vaporized all matter in existence. It had the backing of a fleet of OSB space ships that along with the base deployed gravitational spheres. When they came in contact with Nobility air crafts, they neutralized the anti gravitational propulsion field. Supreme Commander Greylancer's plan was to destroy the OSB's defenses, breach the lunar base, then annihilate the enemy in hand to hand combat. ''Noblesse oblige--the obligation borne by humans of high birth, royalty and nobility, in return for their high ranking. Driven by this obligation the Nobility always stood at the vanguard of their fleet. Cowards were they that shouted "Forward!" from a position of safety.Noble Warriors simply said "After me," and were the first to draw weapons fire. ''Greylancer was true to this philosophy as he lead them into battle drawing enemy fire to himself while being backed by the fleet. One after the next ion engines of the bat-shaped aircraft flamed on. The atomic cannon used plasma to immolate their crafts destroying them and the molecular level. Then, as the jettisoned pilots plummeted through space, a barrage of stakes and steel arrows rained down to impale them neutralizing or killing them out right. Greylancer threaded his chariot past the spheres, destroyed them as he passed, and closed in on the moon base. "Do not fail me rear squadron" With his squad backing him Greylancer sees the base coming into view. Shooting antiproton blasts the barrier deflected them destroying other OSB space crafts destroying them instead. The Millitary Bureau developed a dimensional cutter used by the Capital that would warp space with in the field and disrupt it long enough for Greylancer and the fleet to breach it. If the cutter failed, Greylancer would fly into the barrier and be reduced to dust. And if the cutter were a thousanth of a second off, Greylancer would be banished to another dimension. The greater Noble did not flinch and pointed the chariot toward the barrier. The barrier tor open his chariot plunged into the white one-by-three-killimeter tear in the dimension, the antiproton stream reversed direction and the vortex dragged Greylancer's craft down onto the lunar surface, right into the OSB Base. Inside the oddly shaped building there existed silver-colored automatons called cybernetic beings. Wrapped in silence, no audible alarm was necessary to alert an army of robots, nor was there air to carry any sound. The Robots combat vehicles sped down the corridors and fighters swooped down from above. Gravitational spheres flew about in every direction. The enemy intended to neutralize Greylancers's antigravitational field before unleashing an attack. "I'm going in....any one who is able, After Me! he shouted switching off the chariot's field with his subcommander Yanus voicing disdain for anything rash. Swinging his weapon of choice the lance several explosions erupted in the vacuum around him. when the blades traveling at super sonic speed made contact with the lance, the convergence of the two opposing forces disintegrated the blades. Blue electromagnetic waves and ash scattered everywhere. At what speed was such a feat possible? With what force? Raining down more weapons and attack on him reversing their attacks on to them with his lance as a change of tactic. Their attacks now rained on his enemies destroying countless of them. Before he realized it....Greylancer was alone in the skies as he came back down hovering in the chariot. His eyes glimmered Scarlet. He had found the target he was in search for. As he did the enemy targeted him unleashing g forces on his body he groaned under the pressure brought on him, feeling his ribs snap and stab into his internal organs coughing up blood. The force was akin to a human being crushed under a boulder of 100 tons of force from a boulder. As he leveled off the craft weathering the attack his body healed from the wounds. the organs inside his body regained their function and his bones healed instantly. There was a reason why Nobles were Nobles and the phenomena was the case. One hundred kilometers to the target Greylancer read the message off the console and said dimensional vertex shot....just one. The AI replied affirmative as it procured an escape route ready calculating the probability to escape the blast being one percent. Greylancer pushed on saying that was plenty regardless giving the order to fire destroying the target sought on the moon base that would secure victory for the fleet, but he was caught in the blast and sent to another world... Ending up back on earth cut in half he meets a blind girl named Leticia, and a boy named Arrow. Not knowing at first whether the battle ended or not or how his fleet fared at first he finds out later on it succeeded. The Privy Counsel being greatly pleased with the success and victory on the moon base has declared the day a world wide day of celebration. The surviving OSB fled to mars. Not only had the battle ended with fewer than ten Nobility Casualties, Greylancer's corps had returned unscathed, cleaning up after Grey lancer had destroyed the pivotal target sought on the base for victory. Quantum Transformer A device on the ancient OSB battlefield for producing soldiers for use against the Nobility. It's a great mountain of a machine, but nothing is quite clear about how it works. (probably not even to the author). The Readers Guide Manufactured Natural Darkness and Manufactured Natural Sunlight Something developed by the ancient Nobility to counter the manufatured natural sunlight the OSB had at their disposal. However, there's no record of it ever being used in actual combat. D suggests that the Sacred Ancestor locked it away. If left unchecked, the artificial darkness would envelop the whole planet in one year, and go on to blanket the entire universe. Accursed Repository Former OSB base in the Southern Frontier. Probably place General Gaskell fought them off from. Category:Races Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Shape Shifter